peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Bianca Helps Br'er Fox
Back at the ship, Br'er Fox was playing on a piano with Br'er Bear dreamily watching and Bianca sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Stitch?" Bianca asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Bianca, Br'er Fox admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Br'er Fox said. Br'er Bear was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Br'er Bear heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, Br'er Fox. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Br'er Fox tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Br'er Fox turned to Bianca. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Stitch I bear him no ill will." Br'er Fox said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Stitch has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Lilo to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Br'er Fox said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Stitch." Br'er Fox said. "She had?" Bianca sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Br'er Fox gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Br'er Bear drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Br'er Bear, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Br'er Bear began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Stitch too harshly, my dear," Br'er Fox said, as he handed Bianca his handkerchief. Bianca blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Lilo who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Dale 100%!" Bianca said, nodding her head. "Br'er Bear, we must save the trog from himself! But how?" Br'er Fox asked. Br'er Bear was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Br'er Fox said, "Sail! That's it, Br'er Bear!" He knocked his friend to the ground. "We'll shanghai Lilo!" "Shanghai Lilo, Br'er Fox?" aked Br'er Bear. Bianca was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Stitch will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Br'er Fox. "Come, my friend. We must leave immediately, surround Stitch's home…" "But Br'er Fox, we don't know where Experiment 626 lives." Br'er Bear said. Br'er Fox put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Br'er Bear!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Bianca said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Br'er Fox. Bianca flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Stitch and Lilo are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Br'er Bear." Br'er Fox whispered to his friend. "Take this down, Br'er Bear." Br'er Bear whispered and then remembered he is Br'er Bear. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, Br'er Fox." He stopped the flow with his finger. Bianca put some ink on her feet and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Br'er Fox said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Br'er Bear repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Br'er Fox said, as Bianca kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Vulture Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Bianca stopped walking. Br'er Fox was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Bianca said, as she flew up in front of Br'er Fox's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Stitch, got it?!" "I must harm Stitch?" Br'er Fox asked, "Madam, Br'er Fox admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Bianca said. "Or a hook on Experiment 626." "Fine." Bianca sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Stitch and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Br'er Fox grinned evilly, grabbed Bianca, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Br'er Bear walked away. "Help!" Bianca screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction